


赴命

by zechenjun



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zechenjun/pseuds/zechenjun
Summary: ⚠️SP预警⚠️有车，未成年人禁止入内全文1.6w字（一发完）冷厉严肃正直坦荡大队长×脾气本事都不小的小刑警贺宇×楚越你知道这世上，比霸道、权势、金钱，更令人折服的是什么吗？是温柔。是贺宇独独给他的温柔。
Relationships: bl - Relationship
Kudos: 100





	赴命

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️SP预警  
> ⚠️有车，未成年人禁止入内  
> 全文1.6w字（一发完）
> 
> 冷厉严肃正直坦荡大队长×脾气本事都不小的小刑警  
> 贺宇×楚越  
> 
> 
> 你知道这世上，比霸道、权势、金钱，更令人折服的是什么吗？  
> 是温柔。  
> 是贺宇独独给他的温柔。

楚越从未想过，自己竟会为了一个只见过三面的人，千里迢迢来到陌生的城市——还是个说出来名字，别人都不知道属于哪个省的小城市。

他有时认真想想，也觉得自己很傻，贺宇从未给过他任何承诺，也未给过他丝毫回应。

其实楚越知道，贺宇的做法没有错，对于一个在旅途中认识的陌生人，即便有些好感加了好友，即便后来熟悉后也约着见过两次，可毕竟是两个不重叠的人生，又凭什么给他回应呢？

可楚越依旧不顾一切地奔赴向他。

其实他也怕自己的期盼落空，可若是没有义无反顾地傻上这么一次，他更怕自己终有一日会后悔。

他是一个绝望的人，是没有指南针的孤舟，是无人回应的问话，是不被期待的来客。

他放弃了一切，又拥有了一切。

在他静谧晦暗的行路中，贺宇是他的光。

————————————————

热火朝天的会议室里，一个清澈透亮的声音陡然响起：“不干了！草！这都什么玩意儿！”

一群边噼里啪啦敲键盘边时不时聊几句的人和自言自语也能说一整天的人顿时都安静下来，齐刷刷地看向声音来源——

楚越一推键盘，怒道：“让老子蹲点儿抓个人还行，让老子干这个？老子在警校可没人教过每行经历前面加几个空格！”说着撂摊子便走，旁边的女孩伸手拉了他一下，没拉住，眼看着他气势汹汹地走了。

一屋子人愣了片刻，转而齐刷刷地看向会议室东头的座位——贺宇目不转睛地盯着屏幕上的校验进度，待跑完校验，一看两千多条错误提示，顿时拧紧了眉头：这帮狗崽子在干啥？一共五百个人的信息要录，现在录了勉强有一百多，错误提示两千多？忽然间察觉到满屋子的视线，拿掉了耳朵上的降噪耳机。

坐在贺宇旁边的一个小警察指了指楚音空着的位置，小声汇报道：“贺队，楚越说他不干了。”

贺宇瞥了一眼桌上凌乱的文件和那杯一口未动的水，“嗯”了一声，视线在会议室扫了一圈，“怎么，都不想干了？”

本打算瞪大眼睛看热闹的众人立时收回了目光，假装毫不在意地继续工作，足足过了三分钟，会议室才又恢复了刚才的热闹。

贺宇在公安局是个例外。

公安系统的人一般都是靠警衔的晋升，想提拔？那简直是在滔滔江水中逆流而上。现在警员序列改革之后还好点，起码干上几年一步步升到警长或者高级警长也是有盼头的——虽无实权，好歹级别涨了不是？要是搁在前几年，警察跟普通公务员一般对待的时候，别说普通警员了，就连现在他们交警队的大队长论起级别来都还只相当于某些实权部门的副科长。

电影里一开口就是警官警官，可是他们内部的人都知道，从警到官，隔着一个省部级领导当舅舅或者厅局级领导当爹的距离。

而贺宇却不知是祖坟冒青烟还是年少有为，任职年限一到便提，旁的警员履历就是从这个处到那个中队，几个地方倒腾，或者一次都没挪过，只是科室改过几次名。唯独他的履历……不，那不叫履历，叫仕途。

22岁大学毕业，至今不过七八年时间，已经提到了市局刑警队大队长，还进了公安局党委任党委委员。脑门上明晃晃地写了“前途无量”四个字，心里透亮的人都知道他再经过两三次平调，要是背景够硬，就能下到县区当公安局一把手，还是副县长兼任的那种。

他在一帮秃顶领导里面，年轻最轻，长得最帅，家里多金，仕途坦荡，一开始给他介绍对象的人连起来能绕公安局八圈，追他的能绕几圈只有他自己知道，至少上次情人节，好几个派出所都收到了送给贺宇的玫瑰或礼物——大概那些送礼物的妹子不知道，刑警队跟派出所不是一回事吧……后来贺宇提拔当了刑警大队长后，反倒没人高攀了，偶尔介绍一两个，对方也是年轻有为的女性，只是不知道是真不合适，还是他另有想法，眼看而立之年就要到了还是单身狗一只。

这项信息录入的工作本是政治处牵头，刑警队协助，将某一些人的信息录入某个系统，人也不多，五百来个。只是这个系统也不知是在制作的时候钱没花够，还是外包的软件公司就这么个半吊子水平，用楚越的话说，“简直比满是垃圾广告的小黄片网站还难用”。选个户籍所在地都要从国选到省，从省选到市，从市选到区，再选到户籍所在地的派出所，一点捷径都没有。大概他们自己也知道使用起来太复杂容易出错，于是弄了个校核的功能，少个空格标点不对这种情况，都会让整条信息都识别不了，导致校核报错。

更可气的是，一把年纪的政治处主任滑得很，说好在小会议室集中办公，刑警队也不亏他们，双方各出五个人来。谁想到政治处派过来的人不是刚上班的试用期人员，就是以各种理由从其他科室临时抽过来凑数的辅警，什么都不懂，还要一点点从头教，政治处的骨干一个不出，生生让他们这个协助的刑警队，变成了主力军。

贺宇也是无奈，知道手底下那群狼崽子没一个是坐得住的主儿，让他们出去逮个人他们比谁跑得都欢，让他们一坐几个小时录枯燥无趣的信息，就只能拿出五指山压孙猴子的气势来。

这项工作只有五天的时间，这已经是集中办公的第二天。听说第一天的时候，以楚越为首刑警队最年轻的五个人领导视察工作一般过来看了一圈，帮忙调好设备就走了，打电话问，个个都说出警了。

气得政治处主任跑到他办公室隐晦地告了一状。

于是今天一早，贺宇亲自坐镇会议室。

热火朝天的工作氛围好是好，只是贺宇不太习惯，于是戴上了提前备好的降噪耳机。

贺宇在单位是出了名的严厉，他作风硬朗，又擅长部署，刑警队几件出了名的大案都是他带人破获的。他本就不爱笑，跟他汇报工作时三句话说不到重点就会看到一张铁青的脸。有一次刑警三中队出现了工作失误，他直接杀到三中队，把所有人都赶出去，留下中队长一人在里面被训成了个鹌鹑。

贺宇一来，这群猴崽子果然乖了许多，不管活干得怎么样，至少看起来都老老实实蹲在电脑前录信息。

除了楚越。

贺宇拿起手机拨了过去，还没开口，便听到电话另一边传来的暴躁声音：“不回去！别找我，老子不干了！打死我也不去！”

整个公安局敢这么跟贺大队长叫嚣的，只有楚越一个。

贺宇不听他废话：“要么自己滚回来，要么我把你抓回来。”

楚越同学表示宁死不屈。

贺宇也不跟他啰嗦，打通楚越所在的一中队的内线电话，让他们把楚越送回来。

谁知道没等来楚越，倒等来了一中队的中队长赵胜的电话：“贺队，对不住对不住，楚越跟刘伟一块去抓人了，有人举报说在云辉公馆看到了嫌疑人，他俩已经过去了。贺队，贺局，咱一队没几个人，现在手头上十几个案子，楚越一个人能顶三个人，他一走，简直要了我们一队半条命。真真忙不过来，您从二中队多抽个人录信息吧。”赵胜同贺宇是一年上班，一块参加的训练，之前都在缉毒大队，一起负责过几个危险的案子，私交特别好，称得上是过命的交情。

“赵市长亲自安排的，你跟他说。”贺宇道。赵市长是公安局局长。按规定，公安局局长一般是由副市长兼任的，所以他们平时说起来，经常把局长叫做市长。如同贺宇，他的职务正式叫法是公安局党委委员、刑警队大队长，就是叫一声贺局长也不过分，非正式情况下对外介绍时，那就是妥妥的副局长。

听到是一把手的安排，赵胜一下没了声，过了会儿道：“楚越吧……你这个小朋友本事大脾气也大，让他抓个人他可听话，多扎手的他都能给逮来，让他干这种……哎我说，这就是政治处的活，你就该让政治处去干，别欺负咱自己人。”

贺宇无奈地揉了揉额角，每次碰到这种文书类的工作，刑警队就集体变身泥鳅，捏都捏不住一个人。

赵胜依旧滔滔不绝地出主意：“我给你说，你给内勤情报中队长打电话，他们队里有两个妹子，我今天听楚越讲了，这活得女孩干，女孩心细。”

贺宇懒得听他掰扯，干脆利落道：“你跟楚越，来一个。”

赵胜顿了一下，决定出卖兄弟：“那行，我跟楚越说，明天还让他去。明天行吗？今天真没法子，整个一中队都去抓人了，就我一个留守儿童，还得写下午开会的材料。明天，明天一准让楚越过去干活。”

谁知还没到明天，楚越就没了影儿。

晚上八点，做好的饭菜都凉透了，也不见楚越回家。

贺宇打不通楚越电话，打到赵胜那里：“楚越抓人还没回来？”

“这腰子烤糊了啊老板……喂贺队，”赵胜不知道跟谁在撸串，周围乱糟糟的，“回来了啊，不到五点就回来了，怎么了？那孩子没回家？”

楚越是外地人，无亲无故，刚来时只认识贺宇一个。公安的宿舍又是一向不够用，贺宇就让楚越在他家住，这在市局不是什么秘密。楚越工作表现本就出色，又有本市最年轻的刑警队大队长当室友，很多人都说，他将会成为第二个贺宇。十八线的小城市，两个男人住一起，没有人会多想什么。

——虽然他们的关系并不是表面上的社会主义兄弟情。

贺宇担心道：“他没回来，电话也没接。”

那边赵胜丝毫不以为意：“不是我说啊贺宇，这才几点，楚越可能跟谁喝酒去了没散场呢，你也别管孩子管太严了。”

贺宇知道楚越不会无故这么晚不回家，也不会外面有场不跟他说，但他没法跟赵胜解释，心里焦急却不能露出来，随口敷衍了几句。

挂断电话，他又给楚越打了一个——“您拨打的电话暂时无法接通，请稍后再拨。”

刚才只是不接，现在倒好，干脆打不通。

他站在窗边沉吟许久，终究还是给执勤的同志打了电话，让他们调监控看看楚越去了哪儿。

————————————————

冷风瑟瑟的江边。

楚越一筹莫展地望着扁了的车轱辘，又瞅了瞅四下无人的江边，十分后悔没带个兄弟一起来。

也后悔自己手欠！

车里仪表盘提示左前胎胎压低，他便停下来看了看，正好看到一个钉子头卡在轮胎上，他就去抠了一下钉子——没抠动。于是拿出小军刀去撬，谁知这钉子又粗又长，他费了九牛二虎之力，钉子是抠下来了，可也眼瞅着泄了气的车胎一点不给面子地扁了下来。

这下可好，原本还能凑合着开回家，现在直接没法开了。

于是他去车里拿手机准备打电话求救，这个时间，4S店估计也下班了，这里远在郊区，怕是滴滴也没车来接他，于是盘算着自己把车扔这，打110报警让弟兄们来接一下。虽是辛苦了派出所的同志，可他们有规定：公安机关接到报警必须及时出警。他想着自己跟派出所的弟兄说好，绝对不会传到贺宇耳朵里。

谁成想找了半天，愣是没找到手机。

楚越不死心，又找了许久，几乎把车座底下都翻遍了，终于相信自己的手机不在车上。他离开单位前还打了个电话，难道把手机落到了单位？

楚越仰天长叹：此天之亡我，非战之罪也。

楚越拿出副驾上的背包，单肩一背丢在身后，迈着“虽千万人吾往矣”的步伐朝着前面走去。

这条路比较偏，一般来江边玩的人，往往也到不了这里来，可是再偏也会有人经过，楚越想着一会儿定要拦下一辆车，让人家把自己捎回去。

除了三个轮子的蹦蹦，就是两个轮子的电动车，走了许久，楚越才看到前面有个女孩也在慢慢走着，于是追上前去搭讪，想借手机一用，笑得格外灿烂：“你好小姐姐。”

那女孩回过头来，竟长得格外漂亮。

楚越惊讶自己这是什么狗屎运气，穷途末路还能遇见个漂亮姑娘，这叫什么？山重水复疑无路，柳暗花明又一村，古人诚不我欺：“这么晚了，散步吗？”

那姑娘似有些腼腆，笑了笑没有答话，继续朝前走着。

楚越与她并肩而行，又道：“我的车坏在那边了，手机又忘了带，能不能借一下你的手机报个警？”

大概是没见过车坏了就要报警的人，姑娘谨慎地看了看他，楚越立时表明立场：“我不是坏人，也不是要偷你手机，我是真没电了。”他眨了眨眼睛，努力做出一副无辜的模样，“你瞧，我长得也不像坏人。我家离这儿挺远的，你让我借一下呗。”

他一贯自来熟，又长得好看，从小到大不知牵动了多少女孩的芳心。

那女孩起初还有些戒备，楚越自顾自地一番说笑，倒也引得那女孩也开口跟他聊了起来。他今天的遭遇实在狼狈，被他调侃着说了出来，反倒忘了打电话的事。

谈笑间，迎面而来的车灯晃了下楚越的眼，这是他走了这么久看到的第一辆车，立马高兴得抛下漂亮妹子，甚至忘了这车跟自己走的不是一个方向，兴高采烈地拦了下来。

他跑过去敲了敲车窗：“您好您好，不好意思我车坏了，您能不能送我回家，我付您路……费……”

车窗放下来，露出贺宇冷冷的侧脸，路灯的光透过车窗照在他的下巴上，给这份冷厉描摹了半圈似是而非的温柔。

楚越没说完的话尽数消音咽回了肚子里。

“手机呢？”贺宇目色冷冷地看着他。

楚越不由自主地立正身姿，背包拿在手里拎着：“丢了……啊不是，落、落局里了。”

“车呢？”

“坏了……左前轮没气了，我明天叫人来拖走……”

“为什么来这里？”

“我来……找个人……”

贺宇目色一深，看向他身后的女孩：“谁？”

“……你不认识……”

“谁？”

“李菲菲……其他单位的同事……”

一听是女孩的名字，贺宇面色更加阴沉：“什么事？”

“一点私事……”

“什么事？”

楚越：“……”难道要让我说人女孩子送了我一块浪琴我怕你生气连盒子都不敢拆当天就巴巴地给人家送了回来吗？

“……贺队咱能不能回去审……”

贺宇抬了抬下巴，看着他身后的女孩：“她？”

楚越恍然大悟一般转过身：“我要回去了，今天谢谢你啊小姐姐。”

女孩甜甜一笑，对他挥了挥手，转身走了。

楚越任务完成般回过身汇报道：“好了她走了。”

贺宇额上青筋一跳：“她是谁？”

“我……”我也不知道？

楚越挠了挠头，又立马放下立正站好：“就手机没带，想借手机报警……不不，借手机给贺队打个电话来着……”

贺宇拿出手机，点亮屏幕放在他面前：“没有未接来电，要不要我再问问110那边有没有人接到你的报警？”

楚越道：“这不还没来及打，我见到有车来，就想蹭个车回家……我也是怕你担心，想早点回去，咱们回家说不行吗？”

贺宇不置可否。

楚越委屈道：“宇哥，带我回家吧……”

贺宇轻叹口气，终于大发慈悲地按下了车门解锁键：“上车。”

楚越一下子笑了起来，欢快地坐在了副驾驶上，随手把背包扔到后排，从扶手箱里拿出一个安全带插片正要插上去，贺宇突然一言不发地转头看向他。拿着插片的手一抖，楚越尴尬地笑了笑，又把插片放回了扶手箱，乖乖系上了安全带。

贺宇调转车头开始回家，楚越仿佛劫后余生，笑道：“老子真是福大命大。哎，宇哥，你是怎么找到我的？”

贺宇抿紧了双唇，没说话。

楚越伸出一指禅，戳了一下贺宇的腰：“跟你说话呢。”

贺宇的脸顿时黑了下来。

楚越全然不觉，又戳了一下：“你是怎么知道我在这边的？”

贺宇深吸了一口气，再缓缓呼出，才道：“查了监控。”

楚越一愣。

贺宇是那种非常正直的人，最忌讳公权私用，哪怕是偶尔车没停好被贴了罚单，也不让交警队撤单子，都是楚越巴巴地跑到车管所交罚款，还不敢让贺宇知道他穿着警服没排队直接走到里面交钱的事。

其实撤个罚单真是很微不足道的一件小事，哪怕不是他们单位的人，很多人被贴条后也会想办法找熟人撤单子，而且本市的很多街道能不能停车是看时间段，可能停的时候还是安全时间内，等回来开的时候就已经是禁停时段了。

但在贺宇这里，任何与规章制度有关，任何明文规定的事，都不是小事。

贺宇虽然长了一张拈花惹草的脸，但内里是个很“正”的人。他刚来警局时被分到了缉毒大队，不知是因为他爱看史书兵书，还是对犯罪之事天生敏感，刚来就破获了一起大案，抓了不少人，还险些引来了毒犯的疯狂报复。连上一任局长都赞他：贺宇是天生的警察。

直到那次因为楚越而上班晚了，局里车位停满了进不去，贺宇把车停在了单位门口，被交警队新来的不知情的辅警贴了罚单，事情一下子就在局里传开了——刑警大队长在单位门口停车被交警队贴了条。交警大队长知道这事时单子已经录了系统撤不了，大概觉得过意不去，特地给贺宇打电话道歉，倒是贺宇不但没说什么，后来开中层以上领导会议，他在会上还专门夸了交警队大公无私，值得全局学习。

他自然不知道，从那天之后，交警队不但把全局的车牌号全部统计了一遍，大家还自发地把他的车牌号背了下来，让贺大队长在本市的地界上再也没被贴过罚单。

楚越没想到自己竟有这么大本事，能让这个刚正无私的大队长开此先例，顿时无比激动：“可以啊宇哥，还说绝不会以权谋私，那现在算不算呢？”他没看到贺宇手背上蹦出的道道青筋，故作老成地拍了拍贺宇的肩膀，又勾了勾贺宇的下巴，“贺大队长，破戒了呀！”

贺宇看了一眼后视镜，猛地向右打方向盘，车靠在路边就是一个急刹，挂P档拉手刹开双闪，解开安全带，一系列动作瞬间完成，侧过身看着没心没肺只剩了胆子的楚越：“去后座。”

“为啥？为啥要赶我去后座？”楚越不明所以，“嘿嘿”笑道，“我不去后座——后排是领导的位置，我坐不合适，让贺大队长给我当司机……我多不好意思啊。”

贺宇问道：“去不去？”

楚越昂起头：“不去！”

贺宇按开楚越的安全带：“那就转过身跪副驾上，脱裤子。”

楚越瞪大了眼睛：“我……我……”故事的转折来的太突然，他不知道说什么，决定当个识时务的俊杰，立马下车坐到了后排。

贺宇下车上车一连串动作非常利落地也坐到了后排，拉过来楚越按在腿上：“自己脱。”

楚越挣扎了下，抱住贺宇的腰不撒手：“我错了哥哥，别打我。”

贺宇不信他的认错：“哪儿错了？”

果然，楚越声音委屈：“从头到脚都错了。”

“错了就挨打，”贺宇拧了下他的脸，“抓紧时间，打完还要回家。”

楚越磨磨蹭蹭地不肯动手。

“再不脱，就用皮带。”

贺宇的皮带岂是好挨的？楚越开始动手，不情不愿地脱了裤子，视死如归地趴了回去，嘴上还不认输：“宇哥，轻点打，动静别太大，整个单位都认得你的车，万一被人听到，还以为我们车震……啊！”

贺宇扬起巴掌狠狠地招呼了上去，楚越话没说完就变成一声惨叫，白嫩的臀上慢慢泛出一个清浅的红印，不待红印消退，立时又挨了重重几记。

都趴下了还敢贫，贺宇觉得自己最近太放纵他了，缓缓开口道：“越越，别出声，动静别太大，整个单位都认得我的车，万一被人听到，还以为我上了你呢。”

巴掌一左一右地匀速落下，力度一点不放水，原本微凉的臀瓣很快变得发烫。

“裤子都脱了你就只知道打我，你还是不是男人？”楚越疼得直吸气，丝毫不惧地抬杠道，“你还不如上了我呢！”

“别急，会满足你的。”说着又是几记巴掌问候过去。

后排空间被两个大男人这般折腾，实在有些狭小，楚越想躲都没法躲，咬牙受下一记记巴掌，道：“是男人就现在满足我！”

贺宇不受激，冷冷道：“是男人就老老实实给我挨打。”

楚越不说话了。

贺宇问他：“我有没有说过，开车的时候不许在旁捣乱？”

楚越疼得“嘶”了一声，呼吸有点凌乱：“说过……哥哥，我错了……啊！我再不敢了，别打了……”

力度十足的巴掌一下下打在楚越身后，两团软肉被打的不停颤动，落满了凌乱的红印。楚越忍不住伸手去挡，被贺宇抓住手臂扭在背后，抽下来巴掌力度更重了。

“疼！疼疼疼……宇哥饶了我……”

“疼？”贺宇一下不停地教训着已经发红的臀肉，“我在做什么？”

“嗷……在欺负我！……真的疼……别打了……”楚越低声哀嚎着控诉道。

贺宇勾了下嘴角，道：“说的对，既然是打你欺负你，不疼的话，这些力气不就白费了？”

他将力气集中在手掌，一点不浪费地赏给布满了红晕的臀瓣，一记又一记，直到挨打的楚越忍不住疼，期期艾艾地哭了出来，他怕有人路过听到动静，连痛呼都是压低了声音，求饶不成，一口咬在了贺宇腿上。

贺宇重重的五下打在一处红软臀肉上，直打得楚越颤抖着松了口。

“起来。”

楚越抹了把泪，先提上了裤子，又慢吞吞地揉着挨打的臀部爬了起来。

“老老实实坐着，不许再捣乱。”

楚越嘟着嘴道：“……知道了。”

等两人回到家，已是晚上十点。

饭菜还在锅里热着，客厅的灯也没有关，显然主人走的匆忙。

贺宇脱掉外套，把楚越的背包挂在了衣架上，又去拉上了客厅的窗帘，道：“先吃饭，还是先挨打？”

楚越简直怀疑自己耳朵出了问题：“你要干嘛？你说过一事不二罚的！”

贺宇点头道：“不为刚才的事。”

“那为什么……”

“不带手机，反倒带着鲜花跟礼物跑到郊区去找女孩子，连个招呼都不打一声，下班三四个小时不见人影……车坏了不想办法回家或是打电话给我，还跟人家在江边散步，还有，”贺宇顿了一下，继续道，“今日你抓人之前去买了杯奶茶……”

楚越简直惊呆了：“买个奶茶也要打？”

贺宇缓缓道：“穿着警服买奶茶，单这一条，我今天就能抽烂你的皮。”

楚越下意识地后退了一步。

在贺宇这里，怎么玩闹耍赖都行，但有些错误，半点都不能碰。

工作时间非因公外出不得穿警服。

他不是第一次犯这个错了。

刚上班不久的楚越在过第一个情人节时，想送999支玫瑰，因为工作太忙忘了提前预定玫瑰，打了好几个花店的电话都拿不出他要的数量，后来终于问到一家，但又不接受预定，必须现场购买。他只顾着买玫瑰，完全不记得换衣服的事，穿着警察冬常服就去了，买花的时候被人拍了下来发到网上。哪怕最后删了贴，哪怕那花是买来送给贺宇的，也没能改变第二天他的臀肉被贺宇打得比玫瑰还鲜艳的事实。

贺宇又提起刚才的选择题：“先吃饭，还是先挨打？”

————————————————

如果知道是要跪在餐桌旁吃饭，并且要一直跪到贺宇慢悠悠地洗完碗，楚越一定不会选择先吃饭。

明明都解释清楚了礼物是别人送他的所以拿着还回去，送花是因为对方是女孩子怕人家难堪调和一下，买奶茶是因为实在太渴了想喝口水，手机不带也不是故意的，搭讪小姐姐的确是为了借手机——也没能让贺阎王放他一条生路。

贺宇洗过碗擦干净手，吩咐楚越道：“越越，去把衣服换了。”

记吃不记打的楚越慢慢站起来小声嘟囔道：“事儿真多，换了衣服又怎样，一会儿还不是要脱。”

贺宇看向他：“说的有道理，那你把衣服脱了。”

楚越：“......”

贺宇关上卧室的窗帘，招呼楚越道：“越越，把凳子搬过来。”

楚越最恨他这点，明明挨打的是自己，刑凳要自己搬，衣服要自己脱，还得自己趴好了等他来打。

刚开始还让他舒舒服服地趴在床上挨，自从有一次楚越挨不过痛勾引了他，挨打到一半变成了挨操，再犯错时连床都不许碰，改成了沙发，可是区区沙发，能挡得住楚越排山倒海的魅力吗？再一次被不安分的楚越挑拨得擦枪走火后，沙发也不许碰。贺宇让人定做了个白橡木的长凳，平时放在玄关做一个本本分分的换鞋凳，一旦犯了错，就立马变成不本分的刑凳。要是不搬凳子，倒是也行，家里有绳子有手铐，吊起来打。

——更方便。

楚越一丝不挂，侧躺在床上，一手支着脑袋，另一手勾了勾手指：“来呀，哥哥~快活呀~”

贺宇握住他的手，放在唇边轻吻了一下。

楚越猛然拉过贺宇，将他按在床上，翻身压上去，低头便是一个火烈热情的深吻，柔软的舌探入深处，细细品尝着其中甘甜滋味，肆意放荡地挑弄，许久，楚越撑起上身，舌尖缓缓舔过薄唇，眉眼间的风情几乎缭乱了贺宇的眼。

贺宇的手掌从爱人的腰上缓缓下移，握住了红肿的臀瓣。

“嗯……”楚越急促地喘息了一声，被爱人打了屁股这种事，打得轻了是情趣，打重了才是惩罚。贺宇出手的力度和方式，决定着让他爽还是让他疼，虽然他在车上时被打到哭，可是休息了这么久，伤处早没了挨打时火烧火燎的痛，身后的隐隐作痛反而像是一剂催情药，勾起了他腹中的火。楚越伸手解开了贺宇的两颗衬衣扣子，手指探进衣服里，抚摸贺宇紧实坚硬的胸肌，声音轻而低柔，“哥哥，别忍着呀。”

贺宇忽然重重一巴掌拍在了楚越翘起的臀瓣上，低沉好听的声音带上了一点不易察觉的喑哑，再次给出一道选择题：“先操再打，还是先打再操？”

楚越简直要疯了，怀疑自己爱上到底是不是男人，这样勾引都不行的吗？

楚越怒道：“妈的老子跪都跪过了，你还非要打我一顿是吧？可以，打完别想碰老子一下！”

贺宇目色一冷，翻过身将楚越反压身下，钳住他的脸道：“越越，哥哥劝你想好再说。”

贺宇发怒不会十分暴烈，而是那种冷漠的沉静，整个公安局没有一个人敢在贺宇发怒的时候多说半个字。

然而他安静燃烧的怒火对楚越不管用。

楚越这个人，心肝脾肺肾等器官一概没有，独独长了一个天大的胆子，撑得他的小身板几乎装不下，他的脸被钳制着说话不清，气势却丝毫不减：“老子今天就把话撂这儿了，你他妈今天要是再打我一下，以后就别想碰我一下。”

“啪！”

楚越的脸一偏，柔嫩的左颊先是失了血色，又急不可耐地变成了绯红——他竟然挨了贺宇一记耳光？楚越只觉全身的血一下子集中到了头顶，不可思议地看着贺宇：“我操你……”

“啪！啪！”

连着两记耳光抽在了楚越脸上。

贺宇冷冷道：“想清楚再开口。”声音很轻，警告的意味却很重。

楚越憋红了脸，硬生生地把脏话咽回了肚子里，他可一点不想明天顶着一张被打肿的脸去上班，想清楚后开口道：“咱俩去车库打一架，你赢了我任你收拾，我赢了，你以后听我的。”楚越从小就开始学散打，大学时拿过散打业务组冠军，对于打架，他向来有信心，何况对方还是正经名校毕业连一天警校都没上过的贺宇。

至于新警入职前的40天集训？不要说贺宇参训是好几年前的事了，就是刚刚参训回来，放在楚越眼里也根本不够看。

贺宇几乎被他气笑了：“越越，这段时间太惯着你，忘了挨打的滋味吗？”

他提着楚越往床头的方向一放，翻过来按趴在床上，掏出手铐便拷在了楚越右手腕上。

楚越立时冲着贺宇叫了起来：“你他妈……”

贺宇一个冷厉眼神扫过去。

楚越的音量顿时低了一个好几十个分贝：“……都不在一线了怎么还随身带着手铐？”

贺宇把手铐穿过床头靠背上的柱子，制住不配合的楚越，把他的左手也给铐上了，答道：“你的。”

“用老子的手铐铐老子？”楚越炸了，“贺宇！你个混蛋！你放开我！”

贺宇不咸不淡地道：“都到这份上了，越越，我劝你乖一点。”

贺宇从楚越脱下来的裤子里抽出腰带，对折用力一抻，贴了贴楚越满是红掌印的臀瓣，旋即重重的一皮带抽了上去。本就通红的臀部泛出一道颜色更深的印记，肉眼可见地肿了起来。

“啊！”挨过打的皮肉隔了这么长时间再回锅，一下便唤起了所有的疼痛，还变本加厉地添了一道，这感觉怎一个“酸爽”了得，楚越痛得喊了一嗓子，求饶道，“别，别用皮带……哥哥，你换个、换个打，用什么都行，只求你别用皮带，求你了！”

皮带落到贺宇手中是不出二十下就能把皮肉打到乌紫的凶器，如果让他用皮带抽一顿，明天别说坐着录一天的信息，床都不一定下得去。他唯一一次挨贺宇的皮带，是他还年轻不懂事到被人忽悠几句就深信不疑的时候。因为听信了嫌疑人家属的哭诉，觉得嫌疑人实在可怜，的确是迫于生计才会做出违法之事，一时心软让他跑了。被贺宇知道后，揍得他整个人都不好了，从背至腿被抽了个遍，一寸好肉都找不到，屁股更是被打得皮开肉绽，床单上都沾了血迹。夜里发起高烧，折腾得贺宇一整夜没敢阖眼，直接导致了贺大队长工作生涯里唯一一次迟到——还在公安局门口被交警队贴了罚单。

贺宇知道是上一次拿皮带打得狠了，让楚越有些怕，思量了一下，去浴室拿来了长柄浴刷。

用皮带时还收着几分力，现在换了浴刷就没再留情，打在紧实挺翘的臀瓣上，一下便是一个圆圆的红印，连着好几下打在一处，疼痛竟是加倍增长，生生把楚越疼出了汗来。

“啊！这玩意儿怎么比皮带还疼……”在家里挨打不用怕人听到，楚越也不忍着，挨一下就要痛叫一声，吸着气道，“哥哥，啊！我现在已经是你刀下之俎，啊！……你轻一点吧。”

回答他的是左臀峰上连续十下的严厉打击，左臀上的软肉争先恐后地肿得更高，不待他喘口气，右边也照样挨了十下，热辣的痛楚没有间隙叫嚣起来。楚越被打得满脑门问号：这玩意儿怎么能这么疼？

他被铐在床上任人宰割，修长的身子陷在洁白松软的被子里，不时痛得扭动几下，将蜂腰窄臀勾勒得更加动人。贺宇打人的时候跟蹲点时一样耐心，一柄浴刷将本就挺翘的臀打得更翘，圆圆的肿印先是一点点盖住了巴掌的痕迹，又一点点将臀部的绯红打成深红，深红中又慢慢透出了隐隐的青紫。

楚越刚开始还只是痛叫，打过一阵，叫声反而低了，可若仔细地听，便能听出每一声痛呼都带上了压抑的哭腔，偶尔停歇的片刻，被痛揍的两团肉也兀自抽动不已。他不肯安安分分地挨打，想尽办法去躲开身后如影随形的浴刷。

贺宇见他挣扎得厉害，按住他的腰，触手却是一片湿滑的冷汗。

“不要动，挨打也能乱动吗？”

楚越压着哭音问道：“不动能轻点打吗？”

“不能。”

“那为什么不能动？”

贺宇：“……”

贺宇提起浴刷，照着楚越的屁股又快又狠地打了二十下。

太痛了！楚越内心哀嚎，挣扎不已，手臂用力地晃动了几下想挣开手铐，反而被手铐在手腕上勒出了数道红印，他撑起手臂想往前躲，被贺宇抓回来按着腿继续痛打。原打算死也不哭的楚越被生生逼出了生理性泪水，起初还压抑着不哭出声，没一会儿就嗷嗷叫着哭喊起来。浴刷看起来没有多大的杀伤力，也没有皮带藤条等事物伤痕惨烈，可挨在身上究竟有多痛，只有挨打的人自己知道。

贺宇瞧他哭得可怜，停了手，问道：“越越，还记得今天为什么挨打吗？”

楚越努力回想：“因私外出时穿警服……”

贺宇拍拍他的后脑勺，又摸到了一把冷汗：“还有呢？”

“还有……不打招呼就消失了好几个小时，让哥哥担心……”

“嗯，”贺宇道，“还有？”

“还有……嗯……”楚越只感觉到身后有多痛，旁的一概想不起来，委屈道，“哥哥别数落我了，我知道错，哥哥，你听我说。”

贺宇耐心地看着他：“嗯，你说。”

楚越抽噎了一下，道：“以后我不会再犯这种错误，希望哥哥以后也不要这么打我，打轻了还能说是情趣，打重了……就是家暴。我是你的爱人，不是犯人……再说就是犯人也没有这样打的啊！我还不能报警，哥哥也别太欺负人了……”

“你可以报警，越越。让派出所的同事看看，咱们刑警队的小帅哥，是怎么脱光了衣服被队长打屁股的。”贺宇太了解楚越的性子了，完全不吃他这套，顿了顿，又道，“现在出警要求用执法记录仪全程录像，哥哥既然徇私了一次，不妨再为你徇私第二次，把录像要过来一份，让越越亲眼看看自己挨打时的模样。”

楚越哀嚎一声，哭道：“我不会报警的！贺宇，你究竟有没有把我当爱人，为什么放着好好的老子不操，偏偏往死里打呢？”

“越越，你觉得我把你当做什么人？嗯？”贺宇问他，“在你自己心里，你又是我的谁？”

“我是……”楚越侧过头看着他，眼睛湿漉漉的，脸上也还带着泪痕，“我是你的爱人，我是楚越，楚楚可怜的楚，越来越痛的越。”

贺宇点头附和：“说得对，你是楚越，越来越痛的越。”

贺宇把浴刷压在他的臀尖，楚越感觉到即将再度来临的痛苦差点哭出来。浴刷扬起夸张的高度，又精准无误地落到瑟瑟发抖的臀丘上，把肉团打得下陷，又颤动着肿起更高。楚越“嗷”地一声叫出来，疼得缓不过来，拧着身子要躲，被楚越按住腰眼狠狠地打了一番。楚越只觉两团臀丘疼得似乎已经被打碎了，每次浴刷扬起他都紧张得缩起身子，仿佛这样就能少挨一点。他被贺宇死死地按趴在床上，动弹不得，身后层层叠叠的疼痛让他承受不住，要不是手被铐着动不了，肯定已经挣扎着在床上打起了滚。

颤抖的臀瓣青肿不堪，又被浴刷一下下地击打在伤最重的臀尖，楚越疼得要崩溃，他实在是恨极了贺宇打人时的冷厉。他明知道贺宇深爱着自己，知道无论自己怎么闹都是被爱着的，而贺宇也从来不吝于给他最好的一切，给他明里暗里能给的所有无微不至的关心，照顾着他的生活起居和自己也未发觉的小情绪。可偏偏就是这样的贺宇，在他犯错时一点不留情面地说打就打。

他觉得自己已经疼到不能再疼了，也觉得自己的哭喊声可能传出去了两公里，他不明白的是惩罚的方式明明有很多，想让他下不了床也不一定非用板子，他多希望贺宇哪天能回心转意，在他犯了错的时候不是按着打一顿，而是干到他下不了床。

那样的人生才叫圆满。

贺宇终于放过了青肿发颤的臀尖，又细细地折磨起臀腿的肌肤，臀尖打青了尚且能忍，臀腿要是也打青了，就是彻底坐不下了。楚越用力仰起头，声音是一道浓重的哭腔：“啊呜！别……啊！求求你，哥哥，别打那里……啊啊！我明天还要上班……明天录信息得坐一天！”

结结实实的责打又回到臀峰，楚越额上冷汗淋漓，拼了老命去忍受身后的疼痛，整个人都疼到扭曲。

贺宇停了下来，俯身亲吻爱人依旧颤抖的唇瓣。楚越懵了好一会儿才意识到贺宇这是打完了，立时凶狠地回吻过去，末了还狠狠咬破了贺宇的唇。

贺宇站起身，抬手抹了下唇上的血迹，手背便沾上了一笔浓重的血色。他嘴角一动，唇上便又流出血来，于是用拇指轻轻拭去，又将指腹按在楚越的背上，缓缓下移，画出一道短短的血痕。明明臀部痛到不行，可贺宇就这么在他背上轻轻一划，楚越顿时觉得腰间发软，呼吸一下子急促起来。

楚越暗骂自己没出息，可身体却很诚实地急促喘息着，他回头道：“哥哥，把手铐打开。”

贺宇握着他的腰把人提起，楚越下意识地支起膝盖，顿时成了一副跪趴的姿势：“屁股撅起来。”

“啊……”楚越声音有点哑，“手铐手铐打开，快把我放开，让我来。”

贺宇在他耳畔低声道：“谁说要放开你了？”温热的气息喷在敏感的耳廓上，楚越只觉下体立时昂扬了起来，呼吸又加重了几分。

贺宇一手揉弄了下他青肿的臀部，手指向中间滑去，一手在他腰间抚摸：“这样挺好的，越越。”

楚越痛得“嗯”了一声，眼神迷蒙，被贺宇手指揉弄得燥热难耐，呻吟了一声：“想不到哥哥还好这口，要来个捆绑play吗？”

贺宇用膝盖分开楚越两腿，手顺着腰腹往下一路抚摸过去，直到握住顶端已经渗出液体的下体，轻轻套弄：“哥哥不介意拿绳子把你绑起来。”

“呜嗯……我介意……”楚越眼神迷离，手肘撑起上身，呻吟了出来，“给我，哥哥……”

贺宇拿过润滑剂，润湿的中指探进小穴，深入进去，又加了一根手指，楚越低声呻吟了出来。他再加一根手指，两只手一前一后同时动作，楚越哑着嗓子叫了一声。

“别……啊！你这样我要出来了……”楚越饱满而布满伤痕的屁股扭动了下，“我要你，哥哥，给我……”

贺宇两只手同时离开，楚越顿时觉得空虚，回过头看着他。

贺宇上到床上，随手扯掉衣服，俯下身去亲吻楚越。

他唇上的伤刚刚止血，楚越忍着情动，难得温柔地吻着。说来也怪，贺宇虽然不苟言笑气压很低，但一对上楚越就各种温柔——当然，打人的时候不算。而楚越则是哪里都好，独独学不会温柔。

两人吻得尽情，楚越按捺不住情欲：“来，我想要……”

楚越饱满的臀部高高翘起，对贺宇而言实在太有诱惑力，他握住楚越的腰，低声道：“打得重了，会有些疼。”

楚越压低了腰：“求你了，进来。”火热贴上了翕动的小穴，楚越扭了下腰身，贺宇当即挺身而入，两人同时感到了一阵紧致的疼痛。

贺宇轻轻抽动了几下，拍拍楚越高肿的臀部：“放松点，越越。”他攥住楚越的腰肢深深地冲了进去，楚越压抑不住地叫了起来。

“别！轻点……求你了。”

贺宇开始抽动，每一次深入，都撞上被打肿的臀部，楚越仿佛被打了一记又一记的巴掌，双重刺激下，他已经控制不住自己的呻吟声。

贺宇突然加快了速度，又深又快，却偏偏不去触碰楚越的下体。

楚越的感官在剧烈的刺激下愈加敏感，巨大的快感将他彻底湮没，几乎失声叫了起来，想要伸手安抚下身，却只能带出几声手铐的金属撞击音。他闭上眼睛哀求道：“你帮帮我，哥哥，帮我……”

贺宇对他的哀求无动于衷，几番猛烈的冲刺，才将手从楚越细窄的腰间摸向身前，才一触碰，楚越已经无法控制，叫着射了出来。

“我不行了……”楚越胡乱摇着头，双膝早已瘫软，被贺宇攥着腰才没有滑下去，火热的家伙深深顶进他的体内，楚越呻吟着求饶，“求求你，哥哥，别！”

贺宇不为所动，猛烈地来回干着：“现在说不行，挨打前是谁拼命地勾引哥哥？”

“我错了，我不该勾引你，啊！”楚越哭喊着哀求，“你饶了我，我不要了！”他被铐着双手，腰也被紧紧攥着，身子瘫软无力，只能听任贺宇在他体内肆虐。

他的两个臀瓣已经被打成了青紫色，高高肿起，每一次冲击，无异于再打他一次，臀部跟小穴同时被剧烈刺激，让他呻吟着哭起来。

直到楚越被做到几乎哭不出声，贺宇终于尽情地释放了出来。

他打开楚越的手铐，心疼地揉着那些挣扎时勒出来的肿痕。

楚越把手腕抽出来，搂住了贺宇的脖子，挨打又挨操让他几乎精疲力尽：“尽兴了吗？”他知道贺宇很少有一次就尽兴的时候。

贺宇亲了一下他的额头：“今天打了你，不能再来了。”

“哥哥明明可以把我操哭，为什么每次犯了错还要把我打哭？”楚越拿手指勾了勾贺宇的下巴，声音虚弱，“其实我挺期待被哥哥做到下不了床，而不是打到下不了床的。”

贺宇垂下了眼帘：“这不一样，越越。”

“过程不同，结果一样不就行了？”

“惩罚，不是情欲。”贺宇不想跟他讨论这个问题，岔开道，“洗澡吗？哥哥去帮你放水。”

楚越立马瘫在床上装死：“老子的屁股里外都疼死了，一动都不能动。”

贺宇亲昵地低头去蹭他的额头，声音轻柔：“哥哥抱你去，简单冲一下，好不好？”

楚越立马张开双臂抱住了贺宇的脖子，贺宇笑着将他打横抱起。

贺宇平时很少抱他，即便是普通的拥抱也不多，若说他的感情是长流的细水，而楚越则是大江大河，喜欢得张扬肆意，恨不能两个人什么时候都腻在一起，单位里碰见都想要冲上去把人按在墙上猛亲，当然这种事他也只能想一想。以贺宇的威严，平时在工作上，刑警队没有一个敢跟他讨价还价的人，甚至对他安排的什么工作，即便不太懂也是私下交流商讨解决办法，没人敢在他面前多说一句。赵胜跟他是同生共死过的兄弟，也只是偶尔过过嘴瘾，该做的事一件不会落下。

唯独楚越，是刑警大队唯一一个敢跟贺宇瞪着眼睛吵架的人。

偏偏贺大队长还总是由着他闹。

楚越的中队长赵胜跟两人关系都不错，知道贺宇很疼这个孩子，万一碰上贺大队长大发雷霆，总是把楚越推出去灭火。久而久之，楚越几乎成了刑警队的专用灭火器。所有人都以为，当初贺宇让楚越住到自己家，本来就是很好的关系，之后两人成了室友，每天朝夕相处，时间久了自然感情更深，肯定是拿他当亲弟弟了。

只有他们二人心里清楚，那是贺宇不动声色又无处不在的爱。

楚越心怀不轨又心有余而力不足地跟贺宇一起洗完澡出来，贺宇给他热了杯牛奶，递到嘴边，楚越就着他的手喝完，又见贺宇拿了云南白药来，在他的伤处细细喷了一遍。

楚越支着脑袋看他忙活，忽然问道：“贺宇，你为什么喜欢我？”

他继续道：“虽然现在碍着身份不能随便去夜店了，可是我脱掉警服，扔到小混混堆里绝对浑然一体到谁都认不出来，人家都说警察就是合法的流氓，其实这话对大多数警察不适用，但对我来说倒是贴切得很。我看起来跟谁都聊得来，是因为从小就寄人篱下，学会了看人脸色，知道怎样讨人欢心。贺宇，你知道吗？我的生活一直是逆水行舟，从未顺利过，可正因如此，我什么都不怕——因为我无可失去。……哦，现在怕了，我怕失去你。我也不知为什么，从一开始遇到你，我在你面前就不用刻意讨好，我生气也好，胡闹也罢，你都由着我来。我的内心其实是阴暗的，虽然我从不做坏事，自认为还算是个好人。可是即便上了警校，我也没学会你这种与生俱来的正义感。你的心太正了，不容错，不偏颇，简直像是国家限量生产的机器。你这样的人，为什么会喜欢我？”

贺宇听着他的剖白与问话，忽然想起多年前初遇时的情景，那时的楚越尚且青涩稚嫩，还是个未长开的中学生。可是他肆意、张扬、爱笑，随便碰到个什么人，仿佛都能成为无话不谈的朋友。这在内敛少言的贺宇看来简直不可思议。

这么多年过来，贺宇遇到过各种各样的人，也有过许多爱笑能言的朋友，可唯独那一年旅途偶遇的男孩，让他始终心心念念。

“大概是因为……”

因为什么呢？

贺宇也说不好。

他走到楚越身旁，俯身给了他一个温柔缠绵的吻，像是要把心底所有的爱意都传达给他。

“我爱你，越越。”

两年前，当贺宇在公安局新录用公务员的名单上看到楚越的名字时微微一怔，直到让政治处送来了楚越的档案，才确定名单上这个人，的的确确就是他认识的那个男孩。他曾问过楚越：他性格严肃无趣，也不曾给出半句承诺，为什么他还要追过来？像他这样的男孩，不论在哪，都是一道明亮的光，何必在这个小城市里屈才。

当时楚越反问他道：你知道这世上，比霸道、权势、金钱，更令人折服的是什么吗？

是温柔？

不，是你。

是你让我心甘情愿跋山涉水，来赴命运一程。

**Author's Note:**

> 越越说他想要评论心心和小蓝手(*/ω＼*)


End file.
